


Little Spoon

by phantasticphun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Talks, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun
Summary: In a not-too-distant future, Dan and Phil are engaged and preparing for their forever home. Dan has strong opinions about their silverware situation, among other things.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Little Spoon

They’ve been in IKEA for hours, now. Buying and ordering things for a forever home is a process, they’ve gathered. Dan’s concerned with design, Phil’s concerned with price, and both of them are concerned that they’ll forget something essential.

The thing is, they’ve got stuff. They have things. They’re just worried that the forever home won’t be of their dreams and truly, that’s all they want. They want to get a dog that can run around in the yard and they’ve whispered to each other late at night how much they want to adopt a kid or two one day; they want to grow old together in this place.

Well,  _ they _ know they want to do all that and more, at least. The people at IKEA might not, though.

“But these spoons look different from the ones we already have!”

“Dan, no one cares how our silverware looks! It can be mismatched.”

“Well,  _ excuse me, _ buddy, but  _ I _ care how our silverware looks!”

Phil scoffs. “Literally only you.”

“Nuh uh.”

They’re fiances and they’re arguing like they’re brothers. Except the argument is about spoons. And they’re in the middle of IKEA.

A woman stares at them for a moment from the other side of the aisle. Dan and Phil stop arguing with each other for long enough to make eye contact with her.

Dan’s voice is small, now, when he says, “Oh, uh, sorry.”

She turns around with a frown on her face and heads off someplace else.

“Oh,” Phil groans, “Now you’re impacting the public, Dan! Your spoon problem is affecting the population.”

“Silverware is integral to kitchen design!”

Phil crosses his arms. “It’s seriously not.”

They don’t even notice when an IKEA worker shuffles up behind them. Then, in her small, polite, customer-service voice, she asks, “Is there anything I can help you two gentlemen with?”

Dan and Phil both practically jump. They turn around to face a young five-foot-two woman with long brown hair.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry we’re being nuisances,” Phil says quickly.

She shakes her head. “No, sir, no worries, just--”

“Just, look, can I get your opinion, here?” Dan asks, hands on his hips.

“Well, of course. I can try to help you,” she responds.

“Right, so we’re-- we’re  _ flatmates _ , right? We’re getting some new things to… to update our flat.” Dan’s trying very, very hard for this dilemma to appear as normal and...  _ heterosexual _ as possible. He doesn’t know how this woman feels about people like them.

She nods.

“I think it’s very important for our silverware to match, but Phil, here, doesn’t.”

She continues to nod slowly. “It would…” She looks between the two to them. “It would make sense for them to match, yes. And we can try to match your current ones.”

“Well, good!” Dan smiles, a little crazy in his eyes. “Will you explain to my  _ fiance _ here that the spoons need to match, then?”

Dan immediately realizes what he just let slip and freezes up. Any semblance of a smile is at once gone from his face.

That wasn’t very pretend-heterosexual, just-flatmates of him to say.

Her face softens. “Oh!” She claps her hands together and grins. “You two are getting married, how sweet.”

Dan and Phil turn to make eye contact and Phil shrugs. They’re both a little frazzled by Dan’s slip-up, but they begin to calm their racing hearts. Phil’s lips turn to an awkward simper and Dan can’t help but to break back into a dimpled beam.

“We can match the spoons, babe,” Phil elbows Dan’s side.

Dan’s feeling a sort of blissful disbelief that Phil’s anxiety isn’t getting the worst of him right now and he’s just teasing. Dan kind of likes that this random IKEA lady knows they’re in love. It’s freeing, in a way.

“So would you two like any help?”  
They once again make eye contact and then shake their heads.

“No,” Phil says, “I think we’re okay, but thank you.”

She says, “Alright,” with another wide customer-service smile. Then, as she walks away, she adds, “I hope the wedding goes well!”

They both respond, “Thank you!”

Dan looks back at the silverware on the shelf. After turning back to look, himself, Phil asks, “How much of this stuff do you think we can put on the wedding gift registry?”

Dan snorts. “ _ Phiiiiiiil. _ ”

~~~

Dan is snuggled against Phil’s chest that night. They’re on the couch and Netflix is on in the background as Dan scrolls through Instagram on his phone.

Phil chuckles, not because of something on either screen, but rather because something is playing in his head.

Dan clicks his phone asleep and turns his gaze to meet Phil’s. “What?” He asks.

“Can’t believe you freaked out about silverware in IKEA today.”

“Hey!” Dan huffs. “It’s important! And it’s not like you’re innocent or something. You were yelling right back at me.”

Phil shuffles backward to detach himself from Dan’s clinginess. “I was not yelling,” he says, “I was just… well, I was speaking my opinion.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Loudly.”

“Fine. I was speaking my opinion loudly.”

Dan lets out a soft chuckle. Even in moments like these, he can’t help his ever-persistent fondness towards Phil from peeking out. Dan lays his head back onto Phil, crushing his curls against his chest. Phil molds himself around Dan again. After a few moments pass, Dan sighs and says, “You know I just want everything perfect. I want everything perfect for our house. I want everything perfect for our wedding. I was our life-- well, I know it’s not all possible-- but I want our life together to be perfect.”

“I know.”

“We deserve it, don’t we?”

Phil smiles and lets out a satisfied little noise of agreement.

Dan nuzzles Phil. “I’m sorry I get worked up over these sorts of things. You’ve known me long enough to probably expect it, right? Ooh, oh no, Dan’s on one of his crazy hyperfixations again. Dan wants everything to be perfect. Dan’s going to argue with you about freaking spoons in IKEA.”

After a moment, Phil responds softly, “I wouldn’t want my Dan any other way. You know I love you. I love you more than anything.”

“I know, I know. I love you too, Phil. Just, I know I’m ridiculous sometimes. Maybe all of the time. And I want things to be perfect.” And then, quieter, he adds, “I want things to be perfect for you.”

“Dan,” Phil brushes a curl away from his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you despite any apparent imperfections you think you cause. You know that. You’ve been with me long enough to know that.”

Dan humphs against Phil.

Phil shakes his head slightly. “I know this is like... the cheesiest, mushiest thing to say, but personally, I think our love is pretty perfect, Dan. It’s perfect despite the imperfections anything and everything has.”

Dan snorts. “What are you even on about?”

“Bottom line, I’ll love you forever.” Phil shrugs and chuckles softly. “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

Dan elbows Phil’s side. “Save it for the wedding vows.” He grins, his dimples deep.

“Speaking of which…” Phil begins.

Dan groans. “Oh, yeah, today--”

“I’m happy you said that.”

Phil is dead serious.

“You’re happy I slipped and called you my fiance?” Dan questions.

He nods slightly, tentatively, until he gains the confidence to say, “It makes me all giddy letting the world finally know. Like, our viewers know, but they don’t  _ know _ -know, you know?”

“It’s a little scary to me,” Dan says, voice soft. “It’s just… we’ve tried to hide everything for so long and, I know, baby steps, I know, and I want the world to know, yeah, I do, I just…” he trails off.

“What?”

A devious smile forms on Dan’s lips. “One day, out of the blue, we’re going to post a video wearing our wedding bands and everyone’s going to freak.”

Phil giggles. “Yeah, unless we let them know sooner.”

There’s a glint in Dan’s eye as he repeats, “Yeah, unless.”

~~~

They don’t dwell on the subject much longer. They figure they’ll play it by ear. When the time’ll come, the time will come.

Dan smiles to himself as he lays in bed that night. He and Phil are spooning, Phil behind him, his arm draped over Dan’s chest. He is breathing slowly and evenly, a surefire sign that Phil is already off dreaming. Dan is pressed against the length of Phil’s body and, in their shared warmth under the covers, he feels a sense of almost overwhelming security. He knows things can't be absolutely, truly perfect, but sharing his life with Phil forever… well, that’s just about as perfect of a life that Dan can imagine.

Even if, in the silverware drawer of their forever home, the spoons are mismatched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @phantasticphun!


End file.
